


Someone Young, Someone Fragile

by 2Basic (orphan_account)



Category: One Direction
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, M/M, RP, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-16
Updated: 2014-01-16
Packaged: 2018-01-08 23:47:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1138906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/2Basic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis had adopted Harry just 4 months ago, finding out the boy had nowhere left to go. Harry’s mum had died in a tragic car accident, leaving Harry to Louis in her will. They had bonded Harry was 14, Louis 22 and he knew it was wrong… but the younger boy was attractive. Louis tried to ignore the fact as they cuddled against each other on the couch, watching Peter Pan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone Young, Someone Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another old one I'm moving here from tumblr. It was originally a rp with someone on omegle, but I did some editing and turned it into a fanfiction(: I actually really like this one, and rping this one was a lot of fun. I hope you all like it as much as I do.
> 
> Tumblr: @16yohaz or @paledflaw

Louis had adopted Harry just 4 months ago, finding out the boy had nowhere left to go. Harry’s mum had died in a tragic car accident, leaving Harry to Louis in her will. They had bonded Harry was 14, Louis 22 and he knew it was wrong… but the younger boy was attractive. Louis tried to ignore the fact as they cuddled against each other on the couch, watching Peter Pan.

“Louis?” Harry suddenly asked, bringing Louis back to the real world.

“Yeah, Haz?” He responded, tracing Harry’s collarbone.  

 ”Why doesn’t Peter want to grow up?” He asked quietly and bit his lip. “I want to be a grown up like you…” He trailed off quietly and sighed, snuggling into Louis’s body more.

 Louis smiled, trailing his fingers through the younger’s hair. “It’s not all it’s cracked up to be,” Louis admitted, licking his bottom lip. “It’s a lot harder than you think. Peter probably saw his parents fighting a lot and decided that he didn’t want to be like that.” Louis shrugged. “People are a lot more hateful as you grow up.”

 Harry nodded. “My parents fought a lot before my dad left and my mom died.” He said quietly and sighed. “I wanted to be a grown up so I could leave, too. Just like my dad did. But I like it here with you, you’re really nice.” he said and pecked Louis’s cheek.

 Louis’ cheeks turned red without his consent and he ducked his head down, so Harry wouldn’t see. “That’s okay,” He murmured, nuzzling his face in the back of Harry’s neck. “I like that you’re here, ‘s a bit less lonely now.” He smiled against Harry’s skin.

 Harry giggled. “That tickles.” he mumbled, wiggling his body around in Louis’s lap. “I’m glad you adopted me Louis.” he whispered. “I love you …” he said and looked into Louis’s eyes.

 Louis tried to ignore the movement in his lap and the stirring in his stomach, wrapping his arms around Harry’s thin body. “I love you, too. And really, I think we should thank your mum for leaving you in my care.” He kissed up Harry’s cheek. “Otherwise, I don’t know what I’d be doing right now.”

 ”You’d be watching Peter Pan alone.” he giggled, wiggling around in Louis’s lap more as he tried to get comfortable again. “You shouldn’t have done that… now I can’t get comfy again.” Harry whined and pouted, continuing to wiggle around.

 

 Louis’ eyes slammed shut as his breathing became labored with the efforts to stay calm. He was horrified that he was even having these problems, swallowing thickly. “S-sorry,” He stuttered out.

 Harry bit his lip and stopped moving as he felt something poking his bum. “w-whats that?” he asked and looked back at Louis, slightly worried as to what that would be.

 

”Nothing,” Louis lied quickly, trying to shift so Harry couldn’t feel it anymore. ” ‘s n-nothing, don’t worry about it.” He felt horrible, wishing Harry would get off him so he could go to his room to wank.

 Harry bit his and and reached down with his hand to try and figure out what was poking him. He grabbed Louis’s crotch and gasped quietly. “Your… thing is hard.” he said quietly and looked back up at Louis with curious eyes.

 Louis couldn’t hold back as his moan as Harry grabbed him. “H-harry,” He rasped, eyes fluttering. He really wanted to fuck up into the boy’s hand. “You, uh, you shouldn’t b-be doing that. Oh, fuck.”

 

 Harry’s eyes widened and he jumped off Louis’s lap. “sorry. I’m sorry I didn’t mean to do anything wrong.” He said quickly. “please don’t yell at me, I didn’t mean to.” harry whimpered.

 Louis shook his head and stood up, kissing Harry’s forehead. “It’s okay, love. It’s okay.” He promised, stroking Harry’s cheek. “It felt good, really. But it’s wrong, that’s all.” He bit the inside of his cheek after he spoke.

 Harry furrowed his eyebrows. “Why is that wrong?” he asked quietly. “your thing is hard and I touched it… it doesn’t seem like that big of a deal.” Harry said to Louis with wide innocent eyes.

 Louis sighed and stepped back, needing his space. “Harry,” He said slowly, his cock aching. “You know what wanking is, right? And sex? Well.. Boys get hard when they’re turned on and they need to wank or have sex.”

 Harry nodded. “I know that.” He said. “but there are boys who like boys, like I do, and they touch each other like that because they love each other and I love you so its okay for me to touch you like that and you to touch me like that.”

 Louis groaned, the words going straight to his cock. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to keep himself together. “Not just love,” He corrected the younger. “In love. Someone you want to ma- Wait… Y-you like boys?”

Harry nodded. “Yeah.” He said. “I kissed a girl last year and it was gross. plus I think boys look better most of the time.” He shrugged. “and I always have crushes on guys and never girls and people tease me for it at school.”

 

 ”Oh.” Louis nodded, his fingers curling and uncurling. “Well, I- I like boys too.” He confirmed with a slight nod. “But- we still can’t. You’re so young, a-and you don’t want to- do those things with me.” Louis hated saying that, really. He wanted to pin Harry against a wall and fuck him, but he couldn’t.

 

”Why? Don’t you like me?” He asked. pouting slightly. “I had a crush on you since you adopted me,” He blushed and looked down. “and I’m not to young, I’m 14. that’s way old enough.”

 Louis’ eyes widened, jaw going a bit slack. “Fuck.” Was all he managed, hands covering his face. “Of course I like you, you’re perfect, Haz. You’re nice and funny and beautiful.. But it’s illegal.” He sighed, looking up at Harry helplessly.

 

 Harry whimpered, eyes pleading. “But Lou.” Harry whined and crossed his arms over his chest. “I’m not gonna tell anyone. If we don’t get caught then its fine.  _Please_.” Harry begged and sat on Louis’s lap, facing him. he wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck and pecked his lips. “come on. I know you want to have sex with me.”

 Louis lost it, bucking into Harry’s hips and letting a string of moans and curses leave his lips. “H-Harry,” He gasped, eyes rolling back at the friction his cock was getting. “Fuck, you sure, baby?” He needed complete consent, it was already wrong enough.

 Harry grinned triumphantly and nodded. “yes, daddy.” he said and pecked Louis’s lips again, moving his bum against Louis’s bulge slowly.

 ”Yesyesyes,” Louis chanted, grabbing Harry’s hips and slamming their lips together. It was all teeth and tongue, moans coming Louis’ lips. He pulled away for breath, letting hand come down to palm Harry.

 

Harry moaned and rolled his hips into Louis’s hand. “o-oh.’ Harry gasped and threw his head back, lips parted slightly. It felt amazing to have Louis’s hands on him, touching him like this. Louis touched him so much differently then Harry touched himself and Harry liked it.

 

Louis grinned and stood up, picking Harry up in his arms. “To my room, yeah?” He said breathlessly, walking down the hall and throwing the door open. He set Harry on the bed, kissing his neck roughly. “What do you want, baby?”

 Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’s neck and panted quietly. “I want you, daddy.” He said quietly. “I want you to touch me all over.” He mumbled, turning his head to the side to give Harry better access.

 Louis grinned and obliged, pulling Harry’s shirt over his head before trailing kisses down. He unbuttoned Harry’s jeans slowly before sliding them down with his boxers. He groaned as the boy’s length was released, kissing the tip of it. “So pretty,” Hemurmured.

 Harry gasped and bucked his hips up. He moaned quietly, fisting the sheets. “d-daddy…” Harry panted out, biting his lip to hold back another moan.

 

Louis smirked and took the length in between his lips. He kitten-licked the tip before sliding down, letting one of his hands come up to play with Harry’s nalls whilst the other held Harry’s hips down.

 Harry let out a high pitch whine and started to pant again. “Oh my god.” Harry gasped out, throwing his head to the other side and pulled at the blanket more.

 

Louis pulled off with a pop, grinning. “You taste so good,” He groaned, peppering the head with kisses. “I bet I know another place you taste good..” He smirked and moved his head lower, separating the younger’s bum cheeks and flocking his tongue across Harry’s hole.

 

Harry’s eyes bulged out at the new feeling. He moaned and moved his hips down. trying to get more of something. “Oh Daddy.” Harry whispered.

 Louis kept up with the movement, flocking his tongue over the muscle repeatedly. After a while, he dove in farther and poked his tongue into Harry. Louis moaned, fucking Harry with his mouth.

 

 Harry felt Louis’s warm and wet slip inside him and a bubbling feeling filled his stomach. “m’tummy feels weird.” Harry moaned and rocked his hips to meet Louis’s thrusts as he fucked him with his tongue.

 Louis pulled away and moved up, kissing Harry on his lip. “No cumming yet,” He teased, biting the boy’s lip and pulling as he slipped two fingers in to stretch him out further.

 Harry whimpered. “That kinda hurts.” Harry mumbled as he bit his lip and tried to push the bubbling feeling away. He rocked his hips on Louis’s fingers, trying to get it to hurt less.

 Louis pushed his fingers up and brushed against Harry’s prostate repeatedly. “How about now?” He asked, smirking darkly. “Does it hurt now, baby?”

 Harry withered into the bed, moaning quietly. He shook his head and he panted harder. “Feels good daddy.” He mumbled and moved his hips more against Louis’s fingers.

 Louis scissored his fingers before adding a third, kissing and sucking on Harry’s nipples before pulling his digits out. “D’you think you’re ready?” He asked quietly.

 Harry nodded quickly. “M’ready.” He said and opened his eyes, looking up at Louis and biting his lip. “I love you.” He whispered quietly.

 Louis grabbed the lube from the draw, smearing a nice amount over his length. “I love you too.” He smiled and leant down, pecking Harry’s lips. “How d’you want to do this?” He bit his lip.

 

Harry shrugged. “How ever you want to.” He said and looked at Louis’s length. “Y-you’re sure its gonna fit? You’re really big.” He mumbled, licking his lips as he continued to eye Louis’s length.

 Louis chuckled a bit, nodding his head. “I’m sure.” He lifted Harry’s legs, putting them on his shoulders as he lined his length up with Harry’s hole. “Here we go,” He warned, slowly pushing in and kissing Harry to distract him.

 Harry whined against Louis’s lips. “That hurts.” He mumbled and tears pricked his eyes. He took a shaky breath as Louis pushed in more and he felt like he was being split in two. “Ouch.” He whispered.

 Louis bottomed out and stopped, making soothing noises and rubbing circled on Harry’s side. “It’s okay, baby.” He murmured, kissing the tip of his nose. “Just tell me, and I’ll stop and pull out. I promise.”

 Harry nodded, trying to get used to the feeling of being stretched and completely full. He took a lot of shaky breathes and slowly relaxed around Louis. “Move.” He whispered, rolling his hips against Louis.

 Louis obliged, pulling out a bit and pushing back in slowly. He slowly built up a rhythm, going a bit faster. “So tight,” He moaned, running his fingertips over Harry’s torso. “So beautiful, so pretty. Such a good boy.”

 Harry moaned, wrapping his legs around Louis the best he could to try and get him deeper. “Faster daddy.” Harry begged. “Please” he whispered.

 

Louis grunted and sped up, nudging against Harry’s bundle of nerves repeatedly. “Love it when you call me that, duck.” He threw his head back, letting out a loud moan.

 Harry yelled out, eyes squeezing shut and he nodded. “M’close.” Harry whimpered, the need to cum more then ever now. He was red and leaking all over his stomach, bouncing around and spreading precum all over Harry’s belly as Louis thrust into him.

 Louis leant in , nipping at Harry’s earlobe and sucking at the space of skin just below it. “Cum for me,” He purred, wrapping his hand around Harry’s shaft. “Show daddy your cumming face.”

 Harry screamed out, back arching off the bed as he came all over Louis’s hand. His face scrunched up in pleasure and his curls fell onto his sweat covered forehead as he clenched tightly around Louis..

 Louis gave two more sloppy thrusts before cumming, throwing his head back. “Harry,” He yelled, burying deep inside the boy as he released. He pulled out carefully as he finished, flopping down on the bed beside Harry, trying to catch his breath.

 Harry whimpered as his hole clenched around air and Louis’s cum came dripping out. He panted quietly as his hole tried to regain its original shape, keeping his eyes shut and lips parted slightly.

 Louis turned and looked at Harry, pulling his body closer. “Are you okay?” He asked softly, loving how fucked-out he looked. “Was.. was that okay? Did it hurt too much?”

 Harry shook his head. “That was amazing.” He breathed and his eyes fluttered open and he smiled at Louis, “Thank you Daddy.” He said and leaned up to peck Louis’s lips before snuggling into him again.

 

Louis grinned, carefully wrapping his arms around Harry. “Love you too, baby.” He murmured back, kissing the top of his head. “Don’t you want to take a shower, though? Before the cum dries?” He wrinkled his nose and chuckled a bit.

 Harry nodded and climbed onto Louis, clinging to him. “Carry me?” He asked quietly, yawning softly as he snuggled his head into Louis’s chest

 Louis rolled his eyes and picked the boy up. In the master bathroom, there was a shower and a Jacuzzi bathtub, so he opted for the bathtub. He sat Harry on the toilet and turned the water on for it to warm.

 Harry blinked tiredly at Louis as he filled the tub, his eye lids drooping more and more by the second. He yawned again, shifting slightly on the lid of the toilet and whimpered slightly. “Ouch.” He mumbled.

 Louis looked back and frowned. He picked Harry up and sat in him in the tub, sitting underneath him. He poured shampoo in his hand and lathered Harry’s hair, humming. “I’m sorry your bum hurts, baby. D’you just want to skip school tomorrow?”

 Harry nodded and snuggled into Louis as he washed his hair. “Yes please.” He said and closed his eyes. “Do you have to work tomorrow?” He asked, not wanting to be alone all day while Louis worked.

 Louis kissed Harry’s shoulder. “I’ll call in sick,” He promised, taking the cup full of water wand washing the shampoo out of Harry’s hair. “We can just cuddle all day and do whatever you want, yeah?” He smiled, turning Harry’s head and kissing his lips.

 

Harry smiled against Louis’s lips, kissing him back softly. “Okay.” He said as they pulled away. “Thank you by the way…” Harry trailed and looked down into the water. “I liked that a lot.”

 ”Ditto,” He said teasingly, rubbing his nose against Harry’s as he lathered a cloth up with soap and began wiping away the drying cum on Harry’s chest. “That was great. I’ll.. I’ll try to be gentler next time.” He sighed, licking his lips.

 ”N-next time?” He asked and smiled at Louis. “You mean, like, we’ll do it again?” He asked happily and threw his arms around Louis’s neck and hugged him tightly.

 Louis was surprised but hugged back happily. “Of course,” He said, pushing wet hair out of Harry’s eyes. “I mean, only if you want to. I’m not going to make you do anything you don’t want to.”

 Harry laughed. “I want to.” He mumbled and turned back around, snuggling into Louis’s body again. He sighed and closed his eyes

 

 Louis nodded and finished washing both of them before draining the water and toweling Harry off. He carried Harry to the bed again and laid him down. Louis curled around the younger, lacing their fingers together. “I love you,” He murmured, sleepily. “I’ll call your school and my work in the morning.”

 Harry nodded and yawned, snuggling into Louis’s naked body. “I love you..” Harry whispered and drifted off into a deep and dreamless sleep.


End file.
